Lost Again
by for the love of Iggy
Summary: I watched him as he fought. So graceful, so sure, so intelligent. He was beautiful. All of a sudden I saw Fang get hit. Hard. In the side of the head. He started falling really fast. previously "the Truth About love"
1. Fight

**So readers I have chosen to write something different. Not an Iggy/OC but a Mang. New for me. Enjoy!!!!!!!**

I watched him as he fought. So graceful, so sure, so intelligent.

He was beautiful.

"Max! Watch out!"

I ducked the kick and dealt out a quick punch, slamming my fist into the side of a New Threat's head. It yelped and fell rapidly.

I beat my large brown wings and surged over to where Angel was in tight hand to hand combat with a NT. I smashed my foot into its face and she made it slam into an NT that was beating the crud out of Iggy.

With most of the threats gone it was just me and Fang fighting. The younger ones had landed and were cleaning themselves up.

All of a sudden I saw Fang get hit. Hard. In the side of the head.

He started falling really fast.

'Fang!" I surged downwards but an NT grabbed me by the hair and yanked me back. Tears sprang to my eyes as my hair was pulled, harder this time and I screamed his name once again.

"Fang!" these tears were ones of heartbreak as he hit the concrete below with a sickening thud and . "NO!" I screamed, "Fang! NO!"

Then I stabbed my heel into the NT's instep and he pulled away from me I smash my fist into his face and he fell. I shot towards the ground and pulled my wings in at the last second, landing on the concrete next to his bleeding form.

"Fang?"

**So watch think? R&R, readers, R&R.**


	2. pain

Just a heads up, you can't hide from pain. Or the people that tend to cause pain. Like say, evil deranged scientists that graft avian DNA into babies. Yeah, those people. They just follow you. So as I saw Fang lying on the ground I remembered all the pain we were forced to endure.

Then my motherly instincts kicked on and I yanked my backpack off my back and dug through it, finding the rags we used as bandages.

I knelt on the ground next to him and lifted his head into my lap, tears running down my face. I moved his long hair aside to look at the side of his head and shuddered at the sight of the torn skin. I tore the rags into thin strips and bound his head, after washing the cuts.

Then I heard the startled yelling of my flock as they landed and saw Fang bleeding horribly. "Iggy help me with Fang!" I called. I was no longer crying. I couldn't worry the younger kids, not after the last time Fang had been hurt this bad.

Iggy did a quick assessment of Fang and said, "Broken arm, broken leg, broken collarbone, broken ribs, three to be exact. He's got some pretty bad bruises but it's his head we should worry about."

"Um, Iggy, I think he'll be okay." I stated.

"Of course he will Max." He replied trying to soothe me.

"No! He won't! He'll die and it's all my fault!" I screamed.

"But max, look at him." He said in a whisper.

My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged and my head pounded.

"What the hell! How the heck did he get a new power!"


	3. Life

**I'm not quite sure what will happen in this chapter but I'll improvise as I write…. Special thanks to Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl for her support and helpful words! So far this story has had over 120 hits! That's more hits than all of my other stories have had put together? *cries* thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind!**

"How?" I asked, more to myself than Iggy. "This is incredible, even for us!"

"This is amazing" Iggy said.

"He's healing" I whispered. "I can't believe it.'

Even as I sat there Fang's head wounds were closing, the skin coming together leaving only pink lines. The wounds looked weeks old. Iggy felt his ribs and other broken bones.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, just healed bones." He stated, completely shocked.

The littler kids just stood there jaws dropping, eyes wide.

Then Fang shifted on my lap and his eyes fluttered open, deep black irises staring into mine.

"Fang?"

"Uh. Feel like . Uh…"

"Just lay back down. Don't strain yourself." I said quietly.

"I'm okay max. I just feel bad. I should've kicked that thing's butt before he kicked mine."

"No it's okay. Just stay calm. " I replied.

"Why is everyone staring at me in that weird way?" he asked calmly.

"Because you ca…." Gazzy started, but was silenced by one of my world famous glares.

"Fang, when you were hurt we thought you might die."

"But I feel fine. Just a little sore." He interrupted.

"Fang! Just listen! You had broken ribs, collarbone, arm and serious head wounds! No one could've survived that1 not even us!"

"But…."

"Fang! Shut up!", I was really worked up now.

"You can heal yourself. And if I'm right, you can't die."

"So," he said after a long pause, "what to do when you can live forever…"


	4. Author's Note!

**Dear readers, this story has had 446 hits! Ahhh! That's amzing! I definetly plan on finishing the story but it will be a lot longer in between chapters. I think I'll post one today but maybe not…. Most likely though. Depends on how much homework I have!!!!**

**~Bella~**


	5. New

"Well…," I started.

"Oh my God!!!!!"

My head whipped to the side as my eyes quickly ran over the scene.

No cars, no people, not for miles.

Only a cat. A small, creamy, caramel colored cat.

It sat there, eyes even wider then I thought possible.

A cat.

I looked at the Flock they were looking around, trying to find the source of the sound.

The cat stood up and ran full speed at me.

I was ready to step out of the way and watch it land on iggy's head (quite the funny concept) when it jumped into the air as a cat and landed as a teenage girl.

I stood up; ready to grab the flock and run but she held up her hands in the universal "I mean no harm" gesture.

And guess what. I hesitated.

"Please, wait," she pleaded, "I won't hurt you. Is he okay?" she asked, pointing her chin towards Fang, "he took quite the fall."

"He's fine." I responded shortly.

"Well, I'm Rebekah. I am 14 and I really don't want to hurt you."

Now I have to admit she had the whole really pretty thing up her sleeve; the waist length super straight caramel hair, the turquoise eyes, the beach girl tan, a heart shaped face and not to mention her clothes. She was wearing a turquoise low cut, v-neck sweater under a lilac colored ski jacket (did I mention it started snowing!) that made her "feminine figure" show. Dark designer jeans and the latest in fashionable combat boots. This girl had it all.

I already hated her.

"I 'm no one of consequence." I replied smoothly.

"Well, "No one", I want to be in your flock and I doubt you want to refuse me." She spat back, already taking a fighting stance.

Maybe I'll like her after all….

**I hate this chapter but deal with it. I've had no time... I did this in like 5 minutes.. I don't like it!!!! I will most likely redo this chapter cause it sucks….. ******

**~Bella~**


	6. Dark

**I have just had, like, an epiphany or something! I know where this story is going now and I absolutely love this chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

**Max POV**

I stood up and held out my hand.

She hesitated but then stepped out of her stance and leaned forward, cautiously though.

I took her hand and flipped her over my head, but she twisted in the air and landed in a crouch on the ground, snarling.

"Nice landing." I said.

Again she hesitated, this time on pouncing on me. "Why…" she started.

"Because I wanted to test you, see how well you fight. If you can't fight then no way. If you beat me, you can join."

She laughed harshly. "Try me." She hissed.

We started to circle each other like tigers (fitting for her), our eyes locked on each other.

"Max," Fang started, "be careful. Don't get hurt." He warned.

"I'll be fine. I know she can't beat me." I sneered.

She snarled and leapt at me faster than I thought was possible, which is saying something.

She knocked me to the ground and my breath left with a _whoosh. _She started to punch me in the stomach repeatedly, until I rammed my fist into her nose, breaking it. She hissed and fell backwards clutching her face.

I leapt up, throwing her to the ground and throwing out a quick punch to her head.

She dodged it and did a scissors kick to my neck, leaving me gagging in the snow. She then stepped on my arm, almost breaking it, until I grabbed her foot and yanked throwing her onto the ground next to me.

She jumped up, snapped out a kick to my waist that made sit up, getting to my knees, I tried to dodge her next punch but failed. I couldn't breathe and I lay on the ground all strength drained out of me.

She leapt next to me and opened her mouth. Where smooth, perfectly straight, teeth had once been, fangs had replaced them. She lowered her mouth to my throat, teeth grazing the skin.

She stopped, stood up and looked down at me, and said, "So do I win."

I stood up and opened my mouth to speak. All that came out was a hissed out "What do you think?"

Then I fell to my knees, and let the cool, calm, arm of unconsciousness drag me down into the dark abyss.

**So readers what do ya think? This is my favorite chapter so far so hope you liked it! Review. The button is lonely. I get hits but no reviews…..**

**: (**


	7. Fear

Darkness isn't that bad. If you're used to it. I figured it would be about ten more minutes before I woke up, surely fan could handle Rebekah for that long.

Fang.

I sighed, or maybe I thought about sighing, I'm not sure I could do it unconscious.

The best way to describe what I was feeling, unconsciously conscious, was like when I was in the isolation chamber after Max II took my place. Floating, hovering, blind, unfeeling.

It sucked.

I wished I could've thrown one more punch. Watched that perfect face crack, but I had made a promise, not that it meant anything.

All of a sudden the darkness drained leaving me squinting into the bright light.

Stupid sun. Ruining my self-questioning.

"Max? Are you okay?" a small voice asked.

"I'm fine Angel. Now where's Rebekah? I'm gonna kill her." I mumbled through a split lip.

"I'm here," she said thickly, due to her broken nose, "But maybe I should leave, if you think you can handle the rest of us."

"The rest of you?" me and Fang said at the same time.

She laughed harshly. "Yes the rest. You think Itex would make just one successful avian-feline-human hybrid? We were just as successful as you, maybe even more so. We were better than Erasers, although some of us crave blood a little too much…" She trailed off staring at me blankly.

"So you're saying that a highly trained team of flying cat people are coming to kill us, oh and did I mention that they're bloodthirsty?!?" I was practically screaming into Rebekah's face.

She took on a look of disgust and pushed me away from her gingerly. "Look, I came here to warn you and to help you. Plus there's only two bloodthirsty ones. Guess who?" She hissed.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "SO you want to kill all of us?" I asked calmly.

"No, but you smell delicious." She said with a smirk, "_Cats eat birds_ Maximum. Think it through."


	8. Anger

**This story is turning out to be so much more than I expected. I have truly loved writing it and love all the reviews that I get! Thank you all so much for keeping this story going, cause if you guys had stopped reviewing this story wouldn't be here!**

**Fang: I want to thank the academy….  
Me: shut up….  
Fang: Since when r u this emotional?  
Me: Since now. So suck it up bird boy….  
Fang: So what? So I can become some crazy Hispanic girl who talks to herself in Spanish which no one at her school understands?  
Me: You know what I mean…  
Fang: No. No one knows what you means cause you speak in Spanish!  
Me: *facepalm* ay….. ¿Qué está equivocado con niños mutantes actuales de pájaro? **_(What is wrong with today's mutant bird children?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Cats eat birds Maximum, think it through."_

I reset my face into a steely, sneering style, wiping the terror clean away.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you. You said you wanted to be in this Flock, so you listen to me." I said sharply.

"Yes I want to be in your Flock, but I never said I would follow your orders Max." She added a cruel laugh at the end.

Her turquoise eyes glinted in the moonlight reflecting off the snow and I was again reminded of who she was. How dangerous she could become. How unstable she could be.

I turned around and looked at my Flock, all fine, all healed, and all wary. They trusted her as much as I did, which was, like, none. I let my gaze linger on Fang, perfectly fine, sitting up meeting my gaze. He stood up and walked into the near by woods and I followed.

"Do you trust her?" he asked quietly.

"No, but I also don't want to leave her here to compromise our location. I think she should come with us till we know more about her, then if she's bad we ditch her in the middle of the night."

"That's not bad." He said with a smirk, "plus, it's not like she could kill me or anything."

"Oh shut up Fang. Iggy think that any damage to your heart or spine could kill you. Sorry to rain on your parade Edward Cullen." I said with a small laugh.

"Oh damn, I was so hoping to fall in love with someone 90 years younger than me." He said sarcastically, dramatically waving his arms.

Then guess what. I giggled.

No joke, a serious, all out, full cheerleader worthy, teen girlish, freaking _giggle_.

He looked at me a little funny then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, short circuiting my brain and causing me to blush furiously.

After we broke apart we walked out into the open, I stood strong, ready to face Rebekah head on.

She turned around at the sound of footsteps. It was only then I realized what was happening. Oh God.

"Iggy!" I yelled. "What the _hell _are you doing?"

He blushed and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, face flushed from making out with Rebekah.

"And you!" I screeched, "Get over here, NOW."

She laughed and swooped down to give a blushing Iggy one more kiss on the mouth before practically skipping over to talk to me.

"I am going to kill you. "I hissed.

"It's not my fault Iggy made the first move."

Made the first move huh?

I was going to kill that boy…..


	9. PLEASE READ!

**Hello readers! This is not a chappie but I want you all to read this anyways. My bestest friend in the entire world recently joined Fanfiction and she posted this amaaaaazing story called "Twilly's Ride". I would really appreciate if all of you would read it. I set it up for her so plz! It took a long time to post all 19 chapters. Enjoy!**

**~bella~**


	10. Lie

**Hello readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated but with Labor Day weekend and major testing I just keep forgetting….. But no more waiting! Hope you like the chapter, even though it's just a filler! Read and review pweeeese!!!!**

**Fang: no drama today?  
Me: I never said that.  
Fang: isn't that the point?  
Me:*facepalm* do you want drama?  
Fang: Hell no! How could you think I want drama!  
ME: you're acting dramatic.  
Fang: no I'm not!  
Me: See! See, I told you! *dances happy dance which is a combination of flailing limbs and tap dancing*  
Fang: *groans* not the happy dance!  
Me: ****dramática de aves niños mutantes…  
Fang: dumb Mexican.  
Me: you take that back!  
Fang: fine. Sorry. There. Ya happy? Can we just read the fanfiction now?  
Me: yes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Iggy!" I stormed over to him, leaving a smirking Rebekah behind.

"What were you thinking? You don't even know her!"

"Yeah well at least I'm not sneaking of to make out with my best friend behind a tree you hypocrite!" He shot back.

My face was probably beet red now, I was so furious. I reached out, grabbed Iggy by his ear, and dragged him behind a boulder.

"You listen to me. I said no to her. She's not staying and I expect you to listen to me, not her. We're your family, we are way more important then her. Shut up!" I hissed as he tried to protest, "She's not staying! Get over her!" I grabbed his shoulders, "Just forget her!" I spat.

"Max! I don't like her! _She_ _lied. _I could never like her, she tried to bite me. I just kissed her to keep her from killing us." He said.

Oh. I hadn't thought that she was lying.

What if _he's _lying?

Why am I having a conversation inside my head?

Why isn't the voice jumping in to say some stupid piece of useless info?

_Is_ he lying?

I mentally slapped myself, Iggy wouldn't lie to me.

He couldn't lie to me.

**Read and review! 3**


	11. Grief

**Hello readers! Sorry for the inconvenience but school has been insane! We have major testing and CRAZY teachers! I feel so awful about not updating!!! Enjoy!**

Rebekah's P.O.V

I had waited so long for all this to happen. The lies. The deception.

All done by yours truly.

I had always been the best liar, and it was finally paying off. I had made them nervous, Max made mistakes, and I hade found them all.

I could finally go home, I could be with him again, and this could all be over.

But how long would that be?

Day? Months? Years?

The longing almost tore me apart.

I sat down heavily on the ground, sighing.

They had all gone to get food, except Fang who kept watch outside the makeshift tent, oblivious to my breakdown.

I buried my head in my hands and sobbed quietly.

God! I missed him so much.

He made me feel special, like I wasn't a freak, like I was beautiful.

And Max had killed him.

I wouldn't let him die again, never again.

I heard the Flock land outside and my ear twitched.

I lifted my head slowly, eyes glowing in the darkness.

I would finish this job, no matter what.

Ari's life depended on it.


	12. surprise

**Dear Readers, thank for all the support and obsession! I luff it!!! (And I luff a certain someone with the initials A.P *waggles eyebrows* but that's a completely different mater…) thanks again readers! Review!**

Rebekah's P.O.V

I stood up and pulled a cell phone out of my pocket.

_They are ready, do not wait, time is running out. They will be gone in 10 minutes, they cannot leave. Get here soon. ~Rebekah_

I sent the text and stuffed it deeper into my pocket, preparing myself for battle.

I gently reached to my back and patted the two swords strapped to my back, I would need them soon.

I felt the phone buzz quietly in my pocket and pulled it out.

_We are in route now. Thanks Bekah, you never let me down. ~Ari_

I gingerly touched the letters: A R I.

Tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks but I brushed them away with the back of my hand.

I couldn't cry now, there was time for that later. Years to talk to him about, years to tell him everything, and I had so much to tell.

Again the phone buzzed and I grasped it hard in my hand.

_We are here. Distract them so they do not hear us coming. Hide and be safe, I don't want to lose you. ~Ari_

My heart stuttered as I stowed away the phone and a smile lit up my face as I left the tent.

"Hey guys!" I called. "Look!"

I made ears appear on the top of my head and they all looked at me in surprise.

"Well come on. I don't bite." Not yet anyways.

Iggy came up, right next to my face, and felt the silky soft fur of my ears.

"So soft." He whispered so close to my face.

Then I heard the voice I had missed for long.

"Ah, the little birdies have come to the meadow."

They all stiffened then took fighting stances.

"Rebekah, get ready to fight!" Iggy yelled.

"No thanks." I said sweetly then yanked the two swords out form their sheaths and held them against his throat.

I leapt over his head and landed at Ari's side and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Surprised?" I asked in my sweet girl voice.


	13. Death

**Wow! Three chapters a day? You spoiled readers!**

_Rebekah's P.O.V_

"Don't be surprised, I thought you would've figured it out by now. I thought you were smarter than that." I sneered.

"Rebekah! You're working with Ari? I thought you were higher than that!" Iggy yelled.

Ari laughed.

"Thought you'd take my girl, huh? Thought you'd steal her away, did ya? Well she's mine bird!" he hissed.

Then Max leapt forward and smashed Ari's face with her fist.

"No!" I yelled and I sheathed my swords and threw myself through the air, slamming my foot into her chest, knocking her to the ground.

Fang leapt at me and pinned me to the ground by my throat, and I started to choke.

Ari threw him to the ground with a shout of rage, and started pummeling him. I coughed hard then leapt up, swords flashing.

I fought hard but never landed a slice with my swords, I used my hands instead, or the blunt end of my swords.

They all fought hard and the Flyboys fell, I saw the last recruit fall and I screamed in fury.

I blindly threw myself at Max, screaming, and attempted to slice her into pieces with my swords.

Max and I fought for minutes, breathing hard and blocking punches, kicks, and slices from my blades.

All of a sudden Max elbowed me in the face, grabbed one of my swords and shoved it into my stomach.

"Bekah!" Ari screamed and leapt towards me, but was caught in mid-air by Fang.

My mouth hung open, and my hands gently wrapped around the hilt of the sword.

I fell to my knees, gasping for breath, clutching the blade.

Darkness was closing in, numbing the pain, but only one thing was on my mind.

"Ari." I whispered, then my world collapsed, but not before I saw Ari's pained expression as he held my bloodied hand.

"Ari." I breathed.

Then my time on Earth ended, and I couldn't help it:

I smiled.


	14. Remorse

**Hello readers. I'm very sad. I got **_**flamed!**_** *cry cry* from now on flames are NOT accepted! Criticism I can handle but flames are just evil….**

**Cause I forgot for the whole story: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or any of the character in it, just Rebekah and the plot!**

Max p.o.v

"No!"

Ari's voice cut me like a knife.

"Rebekah, wake up. Please wake up." He sobbed.

I had killed her.

I hadn't meant to kill her. I never wanted to kill her.

What happened?

My breathing quickened and I backed away from the devastated Ari and Rebekah's body.

No. I couldn't have.

I opened my wings, ran, and leapt into the air.

One thing kept running through my head.

_I killed her, she's never coming back._

Tears streaked down my face and I landed clumsily on the ground, falling to my knees, sobbing for what I had done.

She didn't deserve to die. No matter what she did.

She was a kid, a kid who had gone through as much as us.

She had done what she needed to survive.

And I killed her.

"Oh god!" I cried.

I had never felt like this. The remorse flooded through my body, shaking me out of my leaderly stance.

I heard soft whooshing noises, wings, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Friend or foe, I couldn't tell, I didn't care, I just wanted to undo the past.

"Max. It's alright, calm down."

My body shuddered as the tears wracked my body, and I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me up onto a lap.

I clutched Fang's shirt and cried for the horrors I had done, for all the pain I had caused.

I, Maximum Ride, was a murderer.

**Sorry she's a little OC but she just killed someone, makes sense right?**


	15. Itex

**Okay I love this chapter. Read and learn. The setting is changed, the characters are changed (for the most part), and the story line is just heating up! Max and The flock are still in here but not this chapter. Love it!!!!**

_**1 month later**_

_**Baltimore, Maryland**_

_**Itex Branch ID: 962**_

_**Restricted Access Area Number 26**_

The girl ran down the hallway, gasping for breath. She slid down the hallway to her right, terrified of what would happen if they caught her.

_Pain._ Pain would happen.

She sped up, looked over her shoulder, searching for her friend, then slipped in a liquid on the floor, falling on her stomach and smacking her chin on the floor.

She sat up quickly and gasped at the sight of her hands.

She was covered in blood.

She looked around and nearly screamed in terror.

Around her lay the bodies of a small army of Erasers.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she gagged at the sight.

"Oh my god." she whispered.

She scrambled to her feet and walked slowly around the floor, eying the bodies, terrified that the person who had done this would find her.

As she gingerly stepped around the bodies she heard the smallest sound.

Crying she realized.

She moved quicker, looking for the source and stopped abruptly when she saw it.

A boy, about her age, kneeling on the floor, holding a girl in his arms.

With a jolt she realized that the girl was dead.

The boy was on the floor, sobbing, and covered in blood.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

She stepped backwards quickly, only to trip over the body of an Eraser, and fall to the floor.

The boy's head snapped up; beautiful gray-brown eyes level with her own.

"Who _are_ you?" she whispered from the floor.

"I don't know anymore." He murmured. He lowered his eyes and stroked the lifeless girl's hair. "I did it." He whispered, "I never meant to, and now she's gone."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"You did this? You killed them all?"

His hand paused in stroking her hair, and then continued slower.

"An accident" he murmured, "an awful accident."

The girl stood up and walked hesitantly over to him.

Getting onto her knees she wrapped her arms around the boy and held him close to her.

"I believe you. " She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

The boy had gone rigid as she had embraced him, but now he relaxed and laid the broken girl gently on the floor. He untangled himself from her arms and kissed the other girl's forehead.

Then he stood up and picked the living girl off the floor into his arms.

She stiffened but stayed still.

Eyes closed, she whispered, "I remember you; you live in the cage next to me."

"Finally, something you actually remember." He said with dry humor in his voice.

"Well, to be honest, the past month is the only thing I DO remember. Where was I all the other time?"

"You weren't here. You didn't exist at all to me or anyone here. You came here a month ago, the only time you remember." He said softly.

Her eyes opened quickly and she looked into his eyes. "You believe me. You're the only one."

He set her on her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Why shouldn't I?" he murmured, eyes never leaving hers.

She slid her arms around his neck, stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

He grinned under her lips and deepened the kiss.

All of a sudden, something changed, and the kiss turned passionate. His hands slid down her back and he hoisted her thigh over his hip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his back, breathing hard.

She loved this. This feeling.

"Oi! You guys! Stop making out and help me blow up this damn wall!" a voice called.

They jumped apart and prepared to fight but then they saw the source of the voice.

A short girl, around 5'5, with shaggy, chocolate-brown hair, bright green eyes, super-dark long lashes, pale brown skin, and freckles.

The other girl stood up straight and yelled to her best friend, "hey! This is the first romance I ever remember having, and you can't ruin it!" a smile toyed around her lips and she grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him towards her.

"This is Harmoni, and this is…" She stopped short, "What _is_ your name?"

"Dust. Dust Damage."


	16. Epiphany

"Nice name, kid." Harmoni stated. "Now can someone help me blow up this frickin wall?!"

"Fine" he muttered and looked at it for a few minutes, just stared at the wall.

I waved my hand in front of his eyes and he frowned and grabbed my wrist.

"What?"

"We need to hurry, and you're staring at a wall!" I whispered quickly.

"Well sorry, but I think this'll help us."

He cocked his head slightly; he held out his hand and touched the wall barely with his finger tips. Eyes closed, face in a slight smirk, he pressed his hand fully onto the wall, palm down.

All of a sudden the wall just disappeared.

My eyes widened and Harmoni whistled low under her breath, a single note that filled the quiet room.

"Well, hell. That was frickin awesome!" She said loudly.

Hands still on my wrist, Dust turned and grinned at me. "How about that; a new power."

"Oh, come on." I snapped, pulling him along.

After about ten minutes of intense, heart pounding, walking Harmoni whispered, "Look! OMG! A window!"

I grinned widely and motioned for them to be silent and follow me.

In a half crouch I ran to the window and smashed it in with my elbow. Glass cut into my arm and I felt warm blood pour down it and run through my fingers. Wincing, I practically shoved Harmoni out the window and made sure she opened her wings.

As I was pushing Dust out the window he grabbed my uninjured arm and let out a light laugh.

He lifted the window frame and said with a hint of amusement, "You _do_ know the window was unlocked."

I blushed but pushed him out the window as he laughed.

I stood on the window frame for a second and looked back into the place I had hated but barely known.

"Hold on! I'll be there in a minute" I called to my friends as they cast curious looks at me.

I jumped back inside the hallway and promptly came to a large white wall.

I reached down and took some of the blood that was on my arm and dipped my fingers in it.

Reaching up I wrote, in my own blood:

_Hope you've learned your lesson, you Whitecoat B!tches. Now go and screw your selves off. –Lost_

I paused and looked at what I had signed: Lost

I had a name.

I smiled and walked back to the window, feeling the blood dripping onto the floor.

I was no longer a nameless girl.

I leapt out the window and flew alongside my friends, away from that place forever.

"So what was that back there? Bravery, courage, stupidity?" Dust asked with a smirk.

I responded with a smile, "No, just an epiphany."


	17. Lost

_**What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. - Shakespeare**_

_**Our names are labels, plainly printed on the bottled essence of our past behavior. ~Logan Pearsall Smith**_

I had a name.

I was proud.

The proudest I had ever been.

That I remembered.

_Lost._

I was Lost.

I was lost. I truly was lost though.

I'd never be found. I wish I could stay Lost forever.

"So, what's with all your quietness all of a sudden?" Dust asked over the wind.

"Well, I was thinking." I responded.

He took the hint and turned his head away from me, mouth in a tight line.

Harmoni grinned at the silence, being fourteen obviously meant that she got to break all the silences.

"I'm so hungry! When are we gonna stop to eat?" she whined, smirking ear to ear, obviously enjoying my annoyance.

"How about now?" I said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

I winced as the sound assaulted my eardrums.

"Come on. Let's land here."

I saw Dust looking at out of the corner of my eye, his stare seemed to pierce my very skin, see into my soul, but I ignored it.

I hit the ground running and folded my wings in, coming to a graceful stop on the melting snow.

I had never been outside since I lost my memory. I absolutely loved it! Keeping my face expressionless, I crouched down and touched the soft grass that peeked out from under watery snow, feeling the icy touch of it under my sensitive fingertips.

Harmoni landed into a crumpled heap on the ground and stumbled up, red faced and smiling. I couldn't help but smile. Dust landed softly a few steps away and walked over to me.

He held out one hand and helped me stand up. His arm then encircled my waist so we were standing side by side.

"Ah! I'm all wet!" she was right. We both laughed hard as Harmoni attempted to dry her hair and her raggedy clothes.

I collapsed on the ground in giggles and Dust was reduced to his knees at the glare she gave us.

When we finally stopped laughing Harmoni's face grew stony and she put her finger to her lips and mouthed; _listen._

I listened hard and heard it, the rustling bushes, and the faint chatter of people.

We all looked at each other in horror as the people walked into the clearing.

A tall with curly dark brown hair led a group of people into the center of the meadow, not noticing us standing silently in the shadows.

A tall dark haired boy stood close to her, perhaps a second in command, and behind him a very tall strawberry young man. Then there appeared to be three younger children, a tall African American with beautiful russet skin, a tall haired boy, and a small .

The smallest turned and stared into the shadows and caught my eyes. Chills rippled over my skin and I hissed in a quiet breath.

"Max?" the little started, tugging on the largest 's shirt, "look."

They all turned and saw us, standing rigid in the shadows.

Max's brown eyes caught my own identical one's and she hissed "Rebekah."

Then she started to come towards me, in her eyes.


	18. Irony

Harmoni P.O.V

When I saw Max walk towards Lost I watched with a quiet knowledge of the past.

The past I had seen and lived.

I wish I could be the girl everyone thought I was but if I tried to be that girl, I would be dead.

I had to do this, I had to tell the truth, and I had to stop all this before Max saved the world.

"Wait!" I yelled to Max and grabbed her shoulder. I shrieked as her fist slammed into my nose, breaking it.

I cussed and yanked her arms behind her back, spraying my blood everywhere.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as she was forced to her knees.

"Keeping you from hurting my sister!" I bellowed.

"What?" I heard Lost's almost silent question.

I closed my mouth with a snap and pulled Max to her feet, blood still spurting down my face.

My body tensed and I stepped forwards once then stopped. My hands twitched and I licked my lips, blinking fast.

_It's now or never, Mar, let the lies begin._

My eyes closed and I started to speak in a calm, cool voice, "Lost, You're not who you think you are. Your name is Malicious and you're my older sister. My real name is Martyr, and Max," I gestured to her, practically sitting on the tall dark boy, "is my twin."

Eight pairs of very confused eyes locked on my face, I blushed but stood strong.

Max and Mal strode towards me and stopped just feet from me.

"What the hell?" Max yelled.

Now, Mal's reaction was a little different.

She opened her mouth, closed it, blinked hard, and then strode forward.

She lashed out and struck me before I could react.

My eyes closed and I hissed loudly, hands clutching at the gleaming blade protruding from my arm.

And guess what.

I had fricking déjà vou.

I yanked the blade out of my arm and winced, sitting down abruptly.

All of a sudden the tall strawberry blonde boy sprinted forward and knelt on the ground next to me.

"Okay breathe. You're alright." He picked me up in his strong arms and carried me to a quieter place. I heard Dust trying to calm Mal down. A small chuckle escaped my lips, sounding slightly choked.

"Why could you possibly be laughing?" he asked in a tight voice.

"My sister and her boyfriend." I responded smoothly.

His hands brushed over the wound and I winced and hissed at the pain.

"This isn't as bad as I thought, thought I might of hit an artery." He muttered.

I looked at his face and realized something.

"Hey you're…"

"Blind? I've noticed." He cut me off in a grim voice.

I blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? You didn't blind me."

I put my hands on his cheeks.

"I'm still gonna be sorry, 'kay?"

He blushed under my hands.

I took my hands off his face and he finished bandaging my arm.

His face was red and still, but a smile was creeping onto his lips.

I wished I had stayed silent, hadn't felt protective of a sister I had barely known. And now they knew.

I had only ended up with a knife wound, an extremely teed-off mutant bird girl, and a hot mutant blind guy patching up the knife wound from the extremely teed-off mutant bird girl.

Funny how irony comes and bites you in the butt sometimes, huh?


	19. Goodbye FF! URGENT

Dear readers,

It has come to my attention that I have a slight addiction to Fanfiction and focus on absolutely nothing else. This, unfortunately, is a problem.

I am sad to inform you all that I am leaving Fanfiction. Maybe for good, maybe for a few years or so, it depends. I will leave my stories and account up forever and post the last chapters of my stories within the next week or so. Don't think that I'm abandoning you readers, but just know that I really wish I could stay writing here. I've definitely matured and learned from other's writing's and inspirations. Especially a good friend Madeline Cullen. Madi has read and reviewed my stories as I have with hers as well. Secretly, although not secretly now, she is my favorite fanfiction writer and the one whose stories I will miss the most.

You can still email me or send private messages that are forwarded to my email by FF, but I can't ensure a response.

Thank you all for everything you have read and reviewed or simply enjoyed and left your opinions silent.

I love you all!!!

Yours truly,

For the Love of Iggy (aka. Bells, Miri, or Natalie. Whichever you believe more.)

,,o.o,, 3 3


End file.
